A Teaspoon and an Open Mind - The Science of Doctor Who
In 2005, A Teaspoon and an Open Mind - The Science of Doctor was first released by Allen Lane. Hardback In 2005, A''' '''Teaspoon and an Open Mind - The Science of Doctor was released by Allen Lane. Cover blurb How do you build a Tardis? What are the secrets of teleportation? Could Cybermen take over the world? Is telepathy possible — even for an alien? Will extra-terrestrials one day visit planet earth on their travels through the galaxy? Can a robotic dog catch a cold ...? Take a journey with the Time Lords as Michael White guides us through the real science behind Doctor Who. Here he shows us how one of the world's best-loved science-fiction programmes is actually based on genuine theories — some of which could soon become a reality. Drawing on the latest discoveries, on shows from Star Trek to The X-Files and films like Twelve Monkeys and Contact, he asks (among other things): is time travel possible through a wormhole? What are the dangers? Could we make contact with life on other planets? How could aliens get here? And how soon until creatures like the Daleks become a reality? He also looks at areas as varied as crystal power, robotics, shape-shifting and multi-dimensions, not to mention the mysterious science of 'chameleon technology' currently under study by major military research organizations. We even discover how, with the use of cybernetics to replace body parts — or maybe regenerate whole bodies — Doctor Who could hold the key to eternal life. A book for avid fans and the merely curious, A Teaspoon and an Open Mind reveals that reality is even stranger than science fiction... Users who have this in their collection * Paperback In 2006, A''' '''Teaspoon and an Open Mind - The Science of Doctor was released by Penguin. Cover blurb Is there life on other planets? Is interstellar travel possible? Can a robotic dog catch a cold? Could Cybermen take over the world? What about telepathy? Even for an alien? Take a journey with the Time Lords as Michael White guides us through the science behind the fiction. Drawing on the latest discoveries, on shows from Star Trek to The X-Files and films like Twelve Monkeys and Contact, he asks (among other things): is time travel possible through a wormhole? What are the dangers? Could we make contact with life on other planets? And what would an alien look like? He explores areas as varied as crystal power, robotics, shape-shifting and multi-dimensions, not to mention the mysterious science of 'chameleon technology' currently under study by major military organizations. We even discover how, with the use of cybernetics to replace body parts — or maybe regenerate whole bodies — Doctor Who could hold the key to eternal life. A book for avid fans and the merely curious alike, A Teaspoon and an Open Mind reveals that reality is even stanger than science fiction. Users who have this in their collection Category:Books Category:Nonfiction Books Category:Items produced by Penguin